


cuore di leone

by locoprimo



Series: il nocciolo della questione [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, M/M, Mystery, also another take on main story, basically anzu and mao are like gossiping students, fully functional Tenshouin Group, is it more fucked up than the main story? i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoprimo/pseuds/locoprimo
Summary: Anzu is just an Observer with a very odd luck. Ever since she came in Yumenosaki, she noticed a lot of things went unsaid, but she might encountered the deepest and convoluted secrets that they are hiding. Although, it might be appropriate to say; the truth might not be easier than you thought it would be.
Relationships: Anzu & Isara Mao, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Tsukinaga Leo & Hasumi Keito
Series: il nocciolo della questione [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	cuore di leone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, happy Knights' Day 0712!! Sorry I was late. I wanna make a story where Leo doesn't leave the group, but in a more confusing and roundabout way. If you noticed a lot of mistakes, they weren't proofread, I apologize. I started working on this since October last year I guess. Part Two might have some context, but I didn't want to elaborate more on the backstory before the main story happen (basically War Era), although feel free to guess though. The reason I skip them is because it was gruesome and I couldn't write it. I'm sorry, Sena! English title: the heart of the lion  
> (Update: 21 Jul 20 - minor changes)

"Hmm? Ah, that insignia's one of the top units in Yumenosaki, Knights." Yuuki Makoto uttered, his tone changed. It was different from when he explained about fine, like a sense of familiarity. "They're basically like Three Oddballs in terms of…"

"Untouchable?" Hidaka Hokuto supplied, "Well, Isara's childhood friend is a part of it, maybe you can ask him in detail if you're that interested?"

"Hey but this is the first time you ask us about another unit!" The cheery Akehoshi Subaru beamed, "It's okay to be curious, you know. Ask us more!'

With his intensity like a cute dog, Anzu giggled. She hummed simply as she said, "Actually when I went to the toilet before, I met a senior who was very pale." She explained shortly, "I thought he looked like Oogami- _kun_ from behind, but turns out he isn't! He's an upperclassman, judging by his necktie." She paused thoughtfully, "He's a pretty person, though. Unlike Kagehira- _kun_ from 2-B's ethereal beauty, he's more like pleasing to the eyes?"

"Ahh, I think I know who that person is!"

Anzu nodded, "It's not long after I supported him to stand, someone called his name from the other side of the corridor near the stairs." Anzu mimicked running, "He was like, running from the stairs to the front of the toilet in mere seconds! I thought I saw an athlete in action!"

Hokuto, who was loosening the cables for their practice, now asked curiously. "So then, what happened to you?"

"Oh, he just glared at me before he took care of Sena- _senpai_." She answered, "But then Sena- _senpai_ kind of scolded him when he did so, saying that it's rude for not saying anything to me, more so I'm a girl." Instead of sulking, Anzu laughed instead. "It's only at that time that Tsukinaga- _senpai_ really looked at me. He immediately said sorry and even bowed slightly, then he introduced himself."

Subaru whistled, "So Anzu meets them, huh. Usually it's kin~da very difficult to talk with that famous _Kokoro_ - _senpai_ , you know, outside behind the scenes for performances. Consider yourself lucky, then!"

"... _Kokoro-senpai_?"

"Geez, Akehoshi- _kun_! He has a name though. It's Sena _Izumi-san_. He'll kill you if Anzu acknowledged him as Sena Kokoro- _san_!" Makoto retorted, after some time fiddling with his phone. His eyebrows were knitted when Anzu recalled it, but now they had turned normal after he played with his phone. Alas, Hokuto called Subaru to help him plug some cables to the subwoofer so he turned to Anzu instead. "It is quite famous between third-years that Izumi- _san_ is the heart of Knights, so it becomes a nickname duped by Akehoshi- _kun_."

"Oh, you sound like you know him well." Anzu remarked, but then she felt extremely guilty when she saw Makoto paled a bit. _You don't know their history, as they don't know yours._ She immediately added, "B-But probably, not, um, right?"

"Ah yes, he used to be my _senpai_ from modelling gigs before, so I know him more or less." Makoto chuckled, but it felt hollow. "The reason why he's a bit difficult to find is because he has a lot of modelling jobs outside performances."

"Is Knights also under the jurisdiction of the Student Council?"

"Hmm, if I may have a word on it, they are indirectly being suppressed. Though with their own fanbase, they are pretty much pretty carefree at this point." Hokuto remarked casually, he and Subaru finally finished setting up the audio for Trickstar's training. "Even the Student Council President can't control their leader's behavior thoroughly. Rumors are that he's the sole reason why the Student Council President is currently residing in hospital." He looked deep in thought, "And since he's in hospital which postpones any fine's activities and Knights' leader won't interfere if it doesn't involve Sena _-senpai_ and its other members, I think we can safely assume that our current enemy is Akatsuki."

"I see." Anzu rolled her sleeves, "Okay let's get started for the Dreamfes tonight!"

"Ooh, Anzu is fired up!"

The door was knocked thrice and Isara Mao finally arrived, albeit a little bit late. "Sorry guys, I was held back a bit! Let's resume our dress rehearsal now!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

It was exactly the day after Dreamfes. With the downfall of Akatsuki, Anzu hoped that the Student Council was not viewed as supreme anymore, but yet, still strong idols everyone looked up to. It was only fair after all. For these new fresh air, Trickstar was now known in the entire Yumenosaki and they just started to get jobs outside of school, too.

To support Trickstar with all she had, Anzu wanted to learn sewing. She might not know how to sew as good as Kiryuu- _senpai_ but she was confident that she could pull it off if she got used to it. She was glad that even though Akatsuki lost, they didn't have any lingering hard feelings. If she hadn't been focused on one Unit, she could try building a good relationship with them.

Humming Trickstar's Rebellion Star quietly, Anzu was focusing on her work before she heard sounds of someone walking through. It was still early morning after all, only Anzu couldn't sleep at all with all the energy yesterday. Originally she wanted to greet the person and then after they left, she would go back thinking of Trickstar's new sets. However her foot hit the edge of the table and she fell down to the floor. Greeting the person who came in was a little too much with her position, so she opted to hide. At least until the person left, she thought.

However all she heard was fighting, so she hid her gasps. She strained her ears and pulled all her stuff down so they could not spot her.

"...Keito. You lost."

Surprisingly, it was the voice of Tsukinaga Leo, the leader of Knights. His voice was a bit hoarse and deep, unlike all the songs that Anzu had heard before. It was low and threatening, but why? Why weren't he happy now that Trickstar had defeated the Student Council? Anzu decided to keep her breathing slow, she could even hear her own heartbeats.

"You told me that you would win." Leo echoed, after no reply she heard another loud bang. "Why?"

The vice president and leader of Akatsuki, Hasumi Keito, was silent before he sighed, "I could say the same. Why didn't you appear when we required your Unit?"

"I- Sena got into the hospital so I-" Leo bit his lower lip, ".. Sorry for not picking up your call."

Seeing this, Keito softened. "We both know that his health is a priority; don't feel bad about it. Where did he get admitted? I want to visit him, being a classmate and all."

"Ah, Sena's classmate from UNDEAD has some connection with the local hospital, you might want to ask him instead for the name. I forgot."

"Oh you mean Hakaze." Keito noted, "I thought it's strange to see him willingly stay after the performance. I see." He folded his hands, "...I just lost, that's all. That said, are we finished yet? I still have some work piling up in the Council."

"...But Keito-!" Leo suddenly grabbed Keito's shirt tightly, "If you lose then fine has a chance of losing! And once fine loses, then Sena will-!"

"You know, Tsukinaga. I always wonder who that person holds his reins the tightest. You or me?" Keito fixed his glasses position slowly, "I think this is all a part of Eichi's elaborate plan. Rebellion which leads to revolution. It was as if he was saying that this is what I got for leading Yumenosaki to their doom." Leo released his grip as Keito continued, "...Why do you not hate us?"

"Is it your fault for being a chess piece for your Master?" Leo's voice cracked, "Is it also Tenshi's fault for being an idealistic human? Strangely, I still can't make myself hate both of you even for all the things that had happened."

"How very angelic of you."

"Shut up."

"...Tsukinaga."

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you." Keito paused, "Sorry I lost."

"...Shut up."

Keito remarked as he walked past him, "Right now, as an idol, I have reached the peak and now it's my turn to rot. The rest is up to you. It's your choice to keep fighting or do you want to yield? I'm looking forward to it."

"Knights won't lose." Leo convinced himself as he walked through the other exit, "I'll make sure we won't."

Once Anzu felt like they were already away, she slowly got up below the desk. She murmured softly, "...What is that?"

* * *

"Hey, Isara- _kun_." Anzu called when she found him just arriving at school. Apparently, his class was having P.E and Mao came in earlier to help with the Student Council work. "I heard you know one of the Knights' members?"

Mao raised one of his eyebrows before settling in with a fond smile, "Ah, you mean Ritsu? Yes, I'm quite close with him. He's my childhood friend, you see."

"I see."

Mao winked as he added, "And also, he's the brother of Sakuma- _senpai_."

" _Eeeh_!?" Anzu gasped, "So you know Sakuma- _senpai_ way before enrolling here, then? Is it because of that he's helping us?"

"Not really," Mao waved his hand as he sheepishly denied. "Well I always play with Ritsu, but I never fully knew Sakuma- _senpai_ before here. Since he's not at home often."

"I see." Anzu bit her lower lip and asked in a low tone. "Uhm, it may be presumptuous of me but may I ask more? About our senior, Sena Izumi?"

"Sure but why are you asking me though?" Mao asked curiously, "Makoto knows more than I-" When he saw her expression, he guessed, "Okay, so this is involving Makoto in a way."

"Yes." Anzu said slowly, "I don't know why asking about Knights, particularly about Sena- _senpai_ , somehow makes Yuuki- _kun_ sad, but I know that I shouldn't impose more on his generosity."

Mao sighed as he folded his hands, "Well Makoto never tells what is really bothering him, so it might need some time until he could tell you about it." He looked deep in thought, before he nodded. "Do you know why Sena- _senpai_ is very hard to find?"

"Because of his modelling activities, right?" Anzu answered immediately, "Yuuki _-kun_ told me."

"Well, that's the official statement that spread around. But actually," Mao looked around suspiciously, "...I don't think I can tell you here. Let's go somewhere else after school."

* * *

"Okay, so where did I leave out?" Mao asked when they settled on the corner of the family restaurant Anzu frequents. It wasn't situated near school and the food was good enough. He swirled the stainless straw he bought, "Sena- _senpai_ , is it."

"Yes." Anzu agreed as she laid four different magazines she borrowed from the school library on the table. All of them had Sena Izumi as articles. "I have brought the magazines that you asked me."

"First of all, let me ask you this. Why are you so curious about him, Anzu?" Mao leaned in and whispered, "you are not doing this to someone in another's Unit. Are you interested in him? Or are you a fan?"

"Saying it as an interest might be a half truth, but it's not like that." She shook her head, "It's just, there's something strange in a way everyone is acting towards him."

"You mean, Tsukinaga- _senpai_?"

"...Not just him, Hasumi _-senpai_ is the same too. I overheard them the other day." Anzu tapped her finger on the table, impatient. "Is Sena- _senpai_ sickly? Before Dreamfes I saw him so sick he needed to be escorted by Tsukinaga- _senpai_. Later that night, Hasumi- _senpai_ told us that he planned to call Knights as their backup plan, but Sena- _senpai_ was hospitalized."

"The Vice President said that…?" Mao leaned on his hand, "...The situation is far worse than I thought."

"Isara- _kun_ , do you know why, even though Knights look like they're not under the influence of the Student Council, they are asked to help Akatsuki?" Anzu questioned, her hands held the cup she ordered. "I think this question answered my other question about why Knights didn't try to fight Akatsuki, even with their popularity outside school grounds. Tsukinaga- _senpai_ even made the fine's leader stay hospitalized. It's easier for them to fight and retaliate than the newly made Unit, Trickstar, right?"

"Wow, that's harsh." Mao laughed sheepishly, as Anzu worried she might say too much. "But what you're saying is correct. I concluded the same questions as yours, but when I asked Ritsu, he could only say that he- they're not interested." He fondly replied in a lazy tone, " _What a troublesome proposal. I would rather Maa~kun gave me another proposal that would involve Church and ring exchange, though_."

Anzu blinked in that exchange, "So you did?"

"No! And that's beside the point!" Mao retorted quickly, but then his tone changed. "...Just like you, after that I'm still not pleased with his answers so I researched on my own. What I'm going to share is something that I thought on my own. Please swear upon secrecy and don't share it to the others, not even Trickstar's members. Do you still want to hear?"

Anzu thought for a while before she answered, "...I do, please continue."

"Take a look at the magazines you brought. Check at the directory and find the companies Sena- _senpai_ is modelling actively as their main influencer or even just endorsers. Then check on your phone their affiliated or major stockholders if you can."

"...Okay." Anzu faithfully did and she was told. Once she hit the second search, she muttered. "...This too...and the third company is… Okay… And the fourth…?" She looked at Mao's eyes in shock. "They are all…at least affiliated with Tenshouin Group!"

"Correct. You know our Student Council President's name right?" Mao looked around before he whispered in a very low tone, "...Tenshouin Eichi. He has extended his influence throughout their companies and affiliated ones even at a young age and being very sickly."

"So he's pulling some strings for Sena- _senpai_?"

"That's not all." He paused as he brought a new magazine he somehow brought before going here. It was a magazine targeted for middle-school age girls and it looked very sparkly. Mao went on several pages before he opened the page spread with Anzu's newest friend at school, Narukami Arashi. "Search again this company Narukami modelled at."

"...It's…also affiliated to Tenshouin Group." She murmured slowly, "...What about Ritsu- _kun_?"

"...I can't talk about it with you, but yes he is." Mao remarked, his face looked a bit pale. "I found out about them accidentally. On the surface it's not blatantly shown, but it's very noticeable once you try to look more elaborately. It's as if they didn't try to mask it." He continued, "For Suou, as I've heard from Himemiya before, their family is a noble one but in decline. Guess who supports the family from behind?"

"...Tenshouin Group."

"That kid doesn't realize it now but yes, it is. Also added with the songs Tsukinaga- _senpai_ made are under the legal distribution of the Tenshouin Group's major labelling company, _Ensemble_."

"Even though he's not actively going to school, his presence is very big. I wonder why they couldn't refuse it, except probably job opportunity and monetary values." She immediately realized something as Mao signaled her as well. She whispered as slowly as she could, "...Don't tell me, blackmails?"

"Hmm, instead of blackmails, there is a more efficient method of controlling Knights, though." Mao's eyes twinkled as if nudging Anzu to arrive at the same conclusion as his.

She turned quiet to think, but her mind suddenly rotated to what Subaru had said it before.

> _"Usually it's kin~da very difficult to talk with that famous_ Kokoro-senpai _, you know, outside behind the scenes for performances. Consider yourself lucky, then!"_
> 
> "...Kokoro-senpai?"
> 
> _"Geez, Akehoshi-_ kun _! He has a name though. It's Sena Izumi-_ san _. It is quite famous between third-years that Izumi-_ san _is the heart of Knights, so it becomes a nickname duped by Akehoshi-_ kun. _"_

"... _Kokoro-senpai_." Anzu rested her head on her palms. "It's him they are keeping the tabs off right? Akehoshi- _kun_ and Yuuki _-kun_ might have noticed it too."

"Makoto mostly, but Subaru is just a guess that got 100-mark on the go. He's kind of a genius, sometimes." Mao sheepishly replied. "Knights' members are very tightly knitted between each other, all of them are tangled in even messier cobwebs. With this nature in mind, no one from outside of the boundary knows except you and me. They're that close, even Ritsu is much more independent once he's working with his Unit."

Anzu almost replied that he sounded like a jealous boyfriend, but decided to keep her opinion on herself. _How nice_. "That reminds me. Yuuki- _kun_ is also close to Sena- _senpai_ right?"

"Yes. Narukami, Sena- _senpai_ , and Makoto at times were child models. Though Makoto resigned at some point for reasons he didn't disclose." Mao replied, "But still, both of them are still very close."

"I see." Anzu confided, "By the way, you haven't told me the reason Sena- _senpai_ is difficult to find, even at school?"

"Outside of school and his tons of jobs, Sena- _senpai_ is usually being guarded." Mao thought for a while, "...How do you say it properly, let's see… Closely monitored? When he isn't working, he usually has bodyguards around him. Of course, the bodyguards are provided by Tenshouin Group."

Anzu slowly asked as her face was turning paler, "Isn't it just being a hostage for Knights? But then, why are the Knights' members, like Tsukinaga- _senpai_ , allowing him to be?"

"Because it's necessary for him to be under the protection of someone powerful. That, if you called it protection." Mao leaned to the table and pointed his hands to the magazines. "With just controlling Sena- _senpai_ , the President also controls the Knights' movement. However, Knights are also benefited by Tenshouin Group's protection and support." Mao shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets, "In my opinion, I never think that Knights could not manage this far without the Tenshouin Group. They're a strong Unit; they have so-called weapons which are Tsukinaga- _senpai_ 's songs and also a loyal fanbase, even more so than fine." Mao bit his lower lip, "But there's this one incident- One you will never find recorded in anywhere, except those who were involved, including me."

"And that's the reason why Sena- _senpai_ is required to be...monitored?"

"For his own safety, yes." Mao agreed, "Do you still want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yes," Anzu frowned deeply, "But I feel a little bit drained, I'm sorry. So let's take a bit of break."

"Don't be." Mao sheepishly smiled, "I can't think straight as well for months."

"So that's why Trickstar has to win for everyone's sake."

"That and I also don't want Ritsu to be controlled by anyone, even if he acts like he isn't." Mao confessed as he looked at the other side of the window, "He needs to be shining, you know, being an idol and such. Honestly, I don't want him to be burdened by the thoughts of revolution and all."

"Does Sakuma- _senpai_ know about this?"

"...No." Mao frowned, "Ritsu doesn't tell anyone but me. That's why I don't have any choice but to fight for his sake."

Anzu's look softened in understanding, "You care about him a lot, don't you, Isara- _kun_?"

"What can I say? He's my childhood friend after all." Mao sighed fondly, "A handful one at that. Ah, do you want to eat now, Anzu?"

Anzu weighed her options and asked, "Can I eat after your story?"

"That depends, but I suggest eating first." Mao opened the menu, "Because that story isn't a bright one, it's a story about war and its surviving members."

* * *

Three knocks on the Studio Room #3 door almost escaped Leo's attention, if not the silvery hairs that came after the door was opened. He was talking to two security guards before he went in.

Once he closed the door, Izumi let out a relieved sigh before he found out that Leo was looking at him. He smiled softly, "...Good work, _Ou-sama_."

"Sena," Leo greeted back with a smile, "you're here! Hug me?"

"What are you, a kid?" Yet Izumi walked to hug him, "How's the song coming?"

Leo embraced back with a big goofy grin, "Nothing progressing because Sena's not here with me!"

Izumi released the hug to pinch his cheeks in annoyance, "Again, why are you so cheerful…"

Izumi looked around the Studio and found many tossed papers around where Leo was sitting. He frowned, but he didn't say anything as he began collecting the crumpled music sheets one by one. Izumi opened the messy balls and pressed them back into a proper paper so he could read it. Leo stopped writing and opted to look at what Izumi was doing. Unaware, Izumi began to tap his fingers following the melody.

"Hmm?" Izumi tapped his fingers once more, "This sounds good?"

"You thought so? But not good enough." Leo grumbled, as he came closer. "They are supposed to be grander and louder."

"...Well I suppose at some point but it kinds of soothing, especially this part." Izumi continued as he hummed. Leo closed his eyes, listening to him carefully. "Why are you quiet suddenly?"

"I like to hear your voice."

Bashful, Izumi turned to pout. "...Well thanks."

"Continue for me?"

"How do I suppose to continue after that!?" Izumi retorted, but he relented to his request. At the end, he evaluated the song. "Naru- _kun_ and somewhat Kuma- _kun_ would be okay, but I think Kasa- _kun_ would be troubled with how high it is."

"Who is he again?"

" _Ou-sama_ , don't say that often. He will hate you." Izumi scolded him, "We don't want Knights to fail the only junior that passed the test, wouldn't we?"

"I'm used to being hated anyway, don't bother."

"That personality of yours is so~ annoying." Izumi flicked Leo's forehead, "You're fond of him enough to let him stay."

"Like you and the others are not." Leo whined as he folded his hands, "You're always so hard on people you like. Even me. Only Yuu- _kun_ not. How unfair!"

"Sorry? Yuu- _kun_ is special to me, okay? But again who says that you're included in the people I like?" Izumi then chuckled after he saw Leo turned more sour than before. He poked Leo's puffed cheeks. "I lied, _Ou-sama_. Don't be upset. Yuu- _kun_ aside, Kasa- _kun_ is certainly a breath of fresh air. Childish brat, though. Besides, he loves all your songs unconditionally. Unlike me."

"You love me, so that's good enough for me."

"Even though I always nag at you?"

"Sena, why are you so dumb. I love you so does that mean I'm dumber?"

"Sorry? Getting called an idiot from an idiot, I'm getting pissed off."

With the close proximity they had, Leo leaned on Izumi's chest. "Sena?"

"...Yes?"

"Don't collapse anymore. Be healthy. Remember that I asked you to live long?" Leo felt his hands gripped Izumi's expensive shirt that Izumi just bought recently. Normally the latter would nag about it, but he wasn't. Izumi even circled his hands on Leo's back. Leo became more comfortable as he listened to his heartbeats. _Ah, still alive_. "Promise me again. You scared me shitless."

"Sorry. I'll be more careful." Izumi apologized, "...I just heard that Akatsuki lost."

"Yeah." Leo looked at Izumi's troubled face, "Don't feel so bad about it. Keito looked much more relaxed when I saw him today." He released his grip, "By the way, why are you here anyway? I thought you're still at the hospital, resting."

"...Uh, I got bored so I asked for early discharge." Izumi pinched Leo's cheek, "Besides, I still have jobs and you're making me sit still for too long."

"...Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. They give me some medicines."

"Let's have some dinner before going home." Leo nodded with a small smile, "I want you to eat properly and drink your medicine and rest."

"Cheeky." Izumi flicked Leo's forehead, but then he chuckled lightly with a teasing grin. "Sometimes it's good though, for you to be an attentive one so I'm not complaining."

Leo gritted his teeth and scowled, "Grr! Stop shining- No, that's not it. Stop being so bright, it hurts just to see you!"

"How cryptic."

"Shut up, I'm having a moment."

Izumi was getting more smug, "Well, you can stare at it forever then~"

"Se-Sena! Am I hearing things…? Is that a proposal-!?"

"It's not! I mean you can just see my face plastered everywhere now, so don't get bored for eternity okay!" Now Izumi turned shy so he quickly dismissed, "Ugh, let's go."

Izumi collected Leo's music sheets and folded it properly inside his school bag.

Looking at this, Leo looked away as he said. "You can just toss them away. Don't keep it, they're not masterpieces."

"Why not? They're not bad. I like them better than a lot of things in this world."

"You deserve better."

"Like you do?" Izumi asked casually with a strange smile.

"Sena-"

Before Leo could answer, Izumi walked to open the door. He found his usual guards were keeping the door watch as securely as possible. He then talked to them, bowing. "Thank you for today. I can manage on my own for the rest of the day. I will be going home with Leo- _kun._ "

The security guards looked at each other, looking a bit confused. At first, Izumi wasn't very fond of getting special treatment and it wasn't like he was a very famous idol. However these days, he got used to them anyway. One of them remarked, "...But Sena- _sama_ -"

"Sena." Leo held Izumi's shoulder from behind, startling him. "I ask them to stay."

Izumi's frown deepened, "Is this why they are on guard even though we're on _Ensemble_?"

"...At least until you can arrive safely at home. Extra pairs of eyes won't hurt." Leo folded his hands, "I'm thinking to increase the security anyway, it's okay right?"

"No."

"Sena, we talked about this." Leo sternly replied, "Akatsuki had lost. I don't want the same thing to happen to Knights, so we're going to break that new Unit apart. Sorry that it involves your Yuu- _kun_ , but don’t worry. I’ll salvage him for you."

Leo reached out Izumi's right sideburns. Izumi noticed again that even though Leo was smiling, his smile was no longer carefree and bright. It was downright restricted and calculating. He lost that smile on that day; and it was his fault to begin with. So he could only apologize. Again and again. Rinse and repeat.

" _Ou-sama_." Izumi released Leo's grip and smiled simply, "Let's go. I'm starving. I need to drink my medicine too."

"...Okay."

Izumi whispered slowly and small, like a prayer. "Forgive me, Leo- _kun_."

* * *

"Anzu- _chan_!"

"Ah, hello!" Anzu exclaimed as she received her plate of _omurice_. "Thank you. Being a waitress today?"

The young man with light grey hairs smiled as he put Mao's order on the table. He kind of reminded Mao of Leo and Izumi with each other's trait overlapping. "Yeah one of our waitresses is on leave today and the head chef said that he could manage alone so I'm relieving her for today's only."

"I see. The apron suits you though."

"Thank you." He winked before he scratched some menus on his tablet, "Have a nice time with your boyfriend!"

"Wait, no- he isn't!"

At the same time, the bell chimed in. Apparently new customers came in so the waitress immediately greeted them. Anzu was just taking her first spoon of her favorite menu at this restaurant before she got called upon.

"Oh? You're Anzu!" Izumi greeted her- that very Sena Izumi from Knights they were talking about just now, along with Tsukinaga Leo and two professional looking guards that might as well broke your neck to two easily as a stick. He looked at the other person on the other side of the table, "You're here- Wait…?"

"Ah, hello." Mao who was very much late covering his face, greeted back like cats that got into a puddle of water. "It's been a while."

Anzu could swear that Izumi's eyes shone dangerously like the most expensive jewels under the sun, "...Anzu, why are you here just the two of you?"

"Yes. Umm, I- We-"

Leo frowned too as he pushed Izumi, his tone sarcastic. "Let's go Sena, we're clearly interrupting."

Anzu felt her heart fall to the ground.

"No, this is just a class project, that's all." Mao dismissed it quickly, "Kunugi- _sensei_ asked me to help her."

Izumi almost nodded when he heard this, before Leo casually added as if not dropping a bomb. "Even though you are both in different classes?" He continued, as if judging Mao. "Rittsu said that he went home alone today because you said you're busy with Student Council work, but here you are. How funny. So this is Rittsu's favorite Maa~ _kun_." He snorted, "Sorry, I happen to hate liars the most."

" _Ou-sama_."

"Who is the liar here, Tsukinaga- _senpai_?"

Mao seemed to take the bait, he looked a bit annoyed by the revelation, while Anzu secretly wished she could explain anything except secretly gossipping Knights.

"Oh?" Leo's eyes narrowed, "At least I'm not backstabbing anyone behind their back."

Unluckily, Mao had taken the bait fully. His eyes glinted, he was furious. "I'm not backstabbing anyone. I just happen to know a lot of information."

"Well then, stop snooping around like rats." Leo challenged, "You're an idol not an animal. Also, you should know what happened if I couldn't forgive a person."

" _Ou-sama_!"

"You're mistaken, please!" Anzu finally interrupted, cutting in before it could escalate further. "I was just discussing with Isara- _kun_ about fine. Since it was kind of too confidential I asked him to come with me here."

"In other words, gossiping?"

"I prefer retelling." Mao sighed as he closed his face with his hands. He opened his fingers slightly, "Satisfied, Tsukinaga- _senpai_? If I told you this, will you give me information on how to beat fine?"

"How cheapskate."

"I don't have many choices, do I?"

Leo tilted his head as he began, "People always have a choice, you see. In your case, Tenshi will inform you later."

"...That person," Izumi blinked, "Is he healthy enough to go to school I wonder."

"...Tenshouin Eichi- _senpai_ , is it."

Leo shrugged off, "Now shoo, continue with your projects and all, we're going to eat. Sena, hurry up and order something!"

"Eh, umm?"

Izumi sighed tiredly, "This is how _Ou-sama_ 's mind works, don't mind it." He then smiled earnestly, "That aside, you're really thinking of Kuma- _kun_ 's best interest in your heart. Please continue to take care of Kuma- _kun_ and also Naru- _kun_ , both are in your class right?"

"Ah, yes."

"Also, tell Yuu- _kun_ I say Hi. That's very important." Izumi pointed at Anzu, "As for you, could you please avoid being in a public place outside the school region with the idol students? I don't want you to be accused of anything bad, even if we're all still rookie idols, so if you're in a condition where you need to be with an idol publicly, make sure that at least you're not alone. Please bring at least another idol or teacher with you."

"...Ah. Okay, thank you Sena- _senpai_. I'm sorry that it totally went out of my head." Anzu nodded, "I'll keep this in mind."

Contrary to their thoughts, Izumi blinked. Leo answered in his stead, "That's rare for someone to stand Sena's nagging. You're an interesting person, umm, uh-"

"I'm Anzu, Tsukinaga- _senpai_."

"Okay." Leo answered lightly, as if he would forget Anzu again in their next meeting. "...I'll remember it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to upload the other part next week, since i want to finish this ASAP and move on to the next one, hopefully! if you want to say hi, please talk to me via Twitter @colomopri!


End file.
